This invention relates to apparatus for retouching both negative and positive photographic prints and, in particular, to a vibratory photograph retouching board upon which prints of various sizes may be conveniently processed.
More specifically, this invention relates to a vibratory photograph retouching stand that is fully adjustable and which can be folded into a compact package for carrying and storing.
Until recently, most, if not all, photograph retouching work was performed upon relatively small negative prints simply because the retouching pencils and pens used in the art to perform work were not able to effectively lay down materials upon the glossy surfaces of positive prints. Lacquer sprays, such as those marketed under the name RETOUCH-O-MAT, are now available which, when applied to the surface of a positive print, make it possible to produce extremely high quality prints using conventional retouching tools and techniques. However, most photograph retouching stands, particularly those using vibrating surfaces as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,423, 2,498,168 and 2,422,174, have been specifically designed to handle relatively small size negatives and are, for the most part, wholely unsuitable for use in processing larger size positive prints. Furthermore, the prior art retouching tables are relatively rigid structures of fixed construction which cannot be adjusted or readily moved.